TRAIN WRECK
by tread
Summary: Sakura's first day at work was a total disaster!


Here's an APRIL 1ST special. It's totally insane. 

TRAIN WRECK

Glancing at her watch, which should the time as 8:56, Sakura was pretty proud of herself. Looming overhead a tall building, the tallest in the world in fact, growing from the ground to the twenty thousandth storey is the LI corp. In fact, it is rumoured that you need a spacesuit if you want to walk around on the roof of the building. There is hardly any atmosphere left. But Sakura will probably never find herself at the top, because she was just a product marketingmanager of division Q, part of the department of fashion accessories.

This was her first day, having freshly graduated from college with a marketing major, her high distictions managed to gain her this position. The tardy Sakura has always been late to almost everything, but she made an exception this time. Her preparation started at lunch, where she ate her dinner. Then at five in the evening, she to set up her alarm clock at 3AM and went to sleep. It was quite hard as the daylight was still strong. Luckily, the repetoir in her Book of Sakura cards, had a sleeping pill spell. The clock was set one hour faster, and alarm was set five hours earlier than usual just so she could roll around her bed for two hours, repeatedly smacking her alarm clock every five minutes. Then comes the dressing up, browsing through the fifty costumes, her best friend and fashion designer, Tomoyo-chan made, which would take another two hours. Next is breakfast taking one hour. This should bring the real time to 7 o'clock... or should it? Sakura had never been good at maths. It seems she has mis-calculated by an hour.

Luckily for Sakura, the day before was daylight saving, which she had neglected, and the travel to her work need to cross one timezone. How it all worked out shall remain a mystery to us all - this isn't a maths exam is it? Luckily, for Sakura it wasn't.

People in busy looking suits and dresses walked in and out of the tall office building. Sakura wondered if battle costume number 2 was really a good choice.

DONG... DONG... (repeat seven more times)

The sound of a giant knocked Sakura out of her reverie. The bell clock tower, in a nearby park chimed out nine signals, telling the morning crowd it was 9 o'clock.

"Hoooeeeeeeeeeeee" Sakura had been standing in the courtyard for too long, she was supposed to be at her desk right now. Her athletic skills from college finally came useful in the real world, as she sprinted towards the entrance, narrowly escaping crashing into a person, she rushed to a closing elevator at the lobby. Her agile body, from years of practicing cartwheels in the cheerleading squad helped her jump in the elevator just in time. Her momentum which continued, after inside the elevator, made her crash into the only occupant of the elevator.

The elevator was now in motion. The two occupants however, were sprawlled on the ground, one on top of the other.

"Owww, gomen" Sakura found herself laying over another person.

"What... the heck..." The other person managed to utter. His years of martial arts training surely ensured his survival today. Had it been another person, Sakura would've been trialled for murder.

The senses of the man Sakura fell on came back.

"Don't you look where you are going. You better be blind, or I'll make it so myself."

"There's no need to insult someone, especially when they already appologised!" she hit back.

The man looked at the person, the girl to be precise. Sizing her up, she look quite cute, with deep emerald eyes, auburn curls and a slim firm figure. Too bad she's clumsy and arrogant.

Sakura studied the man she was pinning to the ground. He was pretty cute. Chocolate colour hair, slightly messy, amber eyes and lots of muscles. Too bad he's a heartless bastard.

Moments past as both stayed in the position buried in thought.

"Feel like getting off me? Or are you used to jumping on men in elevators?"

Sakura's trance broke and she prepared to fight back.

"No, why would I jump myself on someone that looks as gay as you!"

Sakura thought now was the time, to get off him. She tried getting up, but felt like she had double or maybe triple her weight.

"Damn, it must've been those pancakes this morning"

"What!" the annoying person below him chirped.

"I can't get up!"

"Yeah right! You probably just want to feel me for a while longer"

Anger and embarrassment hit sakura's face, as it reddened.

"I'm serious"

She gave it another attempt but her body was glued to the ground, or rather the annoying fool.

Then the man under her, now known as Syaoran, chuckled.

"What!"

Sakura was confused.

"I know why you can't - it's because the elevator is moving rapidly upwards, so the reaction force is downwards, pushing us down to the floor. We probably expericing 3Gs right now." He declared proudly.

The vibration of Syaoran's chuckles were tickling Sakura. She tried resisting, but her attempt were futile, and she was chuckling in no time.

"Stop.. stop... laughing..." Sakura squealled helplessly

"I.. I can't, you're... tickling me"

"No... no, you... are!"

"Arrggh" It was stressful as they tried in vain to control themselves.

It felt like an eternity before they settled down. Both were panting slowly, as not to trigger another reaction.

Finally the elevator slowed, as they felt the pressure on each other's bodies soften. It was just a matter of time before it halted.

"Level 201" the computer voice announced.

Remembering their position, Sakura quickly removed herself. She was numb from the elevator g-force a little too roughly maybe.

"Heyeyey, watch where your knee is hitting!" Syaoran quickly said as he felt Sakura's hard knee pressing hard on his ...thingy.

"Don't be such a sissy!" Sakura scorned.

The elevator door opened, and Sakura couldn't wait to get out. After standing up, Sakura fixed her dressed and speedily walked out, leaving an annoyed Syaoran behind.

"Who the heck is she?" Syaoran muttered to himself.

The elevator door started closing as realisation struck Syaoran.

"Hey, this is my floor!"

He quickly reached for the button to stop the elevator from closing. Only pressing five buttons at once.

"Crap"

Seeing the elevator open again, he hastily walked out the door. Miles of corridors presented itself. This was his floor. Being at the top of the company heirarchy, he had many people working for him.

A figure wandering around, uncertain of her location caught his eye. It must be her! As he quietly moved closer, his suspicions were confirmed.

"Lost are we?"

Sakura was startled by the sudden voice. It was that jerk from the elevator again.

"No. Don't you have job around here?"

"Yes"

Sakura walked quickened her pace.

"What is it?"

"To keep people like you in line"

"Oh, so you're a security guard" He certainly has the build of a bouncer.

"Well, I outrank you!" Sakura continued. "I order you to return to your post" now jogging along side Syaoran.

Syaoran was bemused. He never met someone as annoying and stupid as her. Everyone around here recognised their boss - she must be new.

"Why are you running?"

"Because I'm late" Sakura lied. No I'm just running away from you, weirdo stalker.

"Where's your room?"

Sakura hadn't thought of that. There's so many rooms here and the corridor is so empty. Therefore, these rooms must be empty as well. She randomly chose a room.

She stopped at a door. This is my room, she smiled, a little too sweetly at the "security guard".

Syaoran looked at the door and then her. Your name is "Syaoran Li"?

"What?" Then she looked at the label on the door?

"Err, yes, yes"

"Isn't that a boy's name?" Syaoran inquired.

"NO! I'm offended. Now leave!"

"Or what? That you'll call security?" Syaoran laughed.

Sakura found him infuriating. She need to get him off her tail.

"I got work to do, bye!"

"Aren't you gonna go in?"

I hope it's not locked, Sakura thought. She put her hand on the handle and pressed downwards.

Cluck.

"Uhh hehehe" Sakura a nervous laugh as Syaoran studied her with mischievous eyes.

Damn it, open, what am I gonna do? This can't get any worse than being arrested by a security guard.

She had no choice but to try again.

Cluck. Cluck... Cluck Cluck Cluck.

"Maybe you should do it more times, it might magically open." Syaoran tried to hold back his laughter.

Yes! That was it! She could use her magic - but not when he's around... How do you open these door anyway?

Sakura looked around the door and found the a slot to swipe a card through. it was then she remembered that she was sent a company ID card through the mail. Knowing she under scrutiny, she took out her wallet, swung around so that Syaoran view was block and finally found that card.

Hopefully, my card can open this door. She thought.

Quickly, she turned back to the door and swiped her card.

"ACCESS DENIED"

"Hoee" She gave a quiet yelp.

"I.. I a gotta go!" she begin running away, but then her tiny arm were caught by Syaoran. She started to struggle, but then her eyes stared in shock, as Syaoran took out a key card, despite being small, Sakura could make out the words "Syaoran LI, CEO". Her heart was pounding at 200 beats per minute and her bladder was about to give in.

Beep, followed by mechanical noise signifying unlocking of the door.

Syaoran open the door, dragging a terrified Sakura inside. The door slammed shut as Sakura was placed on a chair facing the boss.

"So, will you tell me your name now?" Syaoran asked in a calm voice, trying to hide his amusement. He was going to have his revenge.

"I... I'm new here, I a.. sirr" Sakura was shaking, she couldn't make out a proper sentence.

Syaoran thoroughly enjoyed the effect he was having on poor old Sakura.

"I asked you your name" Syaoran repeated.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto... sir" Sakura replied after calming down. She needed to fix the situation she reasoned... no matter how bad it looks.

"Okay, Sakura, why did you feel it was funny impersonating me?"

Sakura wanted to hide under a rock.

"I... I didn't know"

Syaoran was about to give Sakura another piece of his mind, when he was interrupted by the intercom. A image of the receptionist appeared on the screen. Sakura was thankful for the interruption.

"Sir, Hirazagawwa-san is here to meet with you!"

"Don't let him i-"

"Hi my cute little descendent!" Damnit what does he want now?

"What do you want Eriol?"

"Oh, what's with the harsh tone, Syaoran?" He glanced at the girl seated in front of him.

"Am I interrupting anything."

Sakura quickly said "No, no - pleas-" Her voice was overpowered by Syaoran.

"Yes you are. Now get lost!"

"Oh, then I'll let you two finish" and he walked over to a nearby couch and sat down.

Both Syaoran and Sakura looked at him with a blank face.

"Please continue, pretend I'm not here" The blue-haired said mysteriously behind his glasses.

"GET OUT" Syaoran was really annoyed at his cousin, always interrupting things. He decided that he needed to drag Eriol out. Sakura made a note to himself not to ever interrupt Syaoran. He obviously has issues.

Eriol was grabbed by the shoulder and tugged out towards the door.

"Syaoran, I'm here for a good reason." Eriol tried again "Your mother wishes to speak with you urgently" Right now, there's nothing more urgent than punishing this rogue employee. He thought.

"That can wait, now we need to be alone."

"oooh, and why is that?"

"None of your business. Tell mother I'll meet her in half an hour!"

"Xiao Lang" An girl with raven hair burst through the door. I was so close to getting Eriol out... Now her.

Syaoran groaned inwardly, he had a bad feeling about today.

"What do you want Meiling?"

"You are to see Aunt Yelan right now!" Meiling stood at the doorway hands to her hips. As she scanned the room, she noticed Sakura. "And who is this?"

"I'm Sakura..." she was interuptted by her interrogator.

"What are you doing with Syaoran, anyway?"

She didn't know what she should answer, so she stay silent.

"It's none of your business, Meiling. Alright, I'll go now!"

He face Sakura "You stay right here and wait till I come back"

Sakura felt like she was a puppy listening to her master's intructions.

After the three left, Sakura was left in the giant room. She was glad for the time she had now to think. She glanced around the room. It was large with a tall ceiling, behind the executive chair was a large glass window, constructed of several vertical panes to form a curve. Outside was a stunning view, where you could see the darkness of space meet the light that shone from the blue planet.

She could see slight movements of the clouds, obscuring the view of the ground. Walking over to the window, she admired the awesome view before her. The scene was so peaceful and tranquill.

Her enjoyment was interrupted by a ruffling sound from her bag, which she left on the chair. Curious, she went over to investigate. Out popped the guardian of the beast - Keroberus.

"Kero! What are you doing in my bag."

"Aww Sakura, miss me?"

"No! I'm at work! What if somebody sees you?"

"Nobody's here!" Then something on the table caught his eye.

"CUPCAKES!" The beast pounded on the object.

"Yum yum" kero munched happily as Sakura jumped on the table grabbed him by the neck.

"Don't kero, this my boss's room. I'm already in a lot of trouble."

The door sprang open and a disgruntled Syaoran walked in.

Crap Crap Crap Sakura thought as kero quickly turned lifeless.

Syaoran had a scowl on his face and was mutter something. Then he saw Sakura half on his desk holding a toy doll with seemed to be eating his cupcake.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Aaahhhh" was all Sakura was racking her head for an excuse "I was pretending that, uh, my doll was eating. hehehe"

"My office isn't a playhouse for your teaparty games!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"You're not going to a kindergarten anymore! I don't think bringing your toys to work is very appropriate."

Syaoran reached for his forehead. He had a headache from all the commotion.

"I don't have time to deal with you today. Just disappear before I decide to kill someone!"

Sakura didn't know what to say. He was allowing her to go freely? This must be her lucky day.

"Uhh, arigato" she couldn't think of anything else to say and left.

Syaoran went over the conversation with her mother.

"Syaoran, I have decided it is time for you to get married"

"Mother, I'll get married when I find.."

"Non-sense! Are family tradition says that you need to have found your soul mate by now."

"Our fortune teller says that we should seek out out the card mistress and assimilate her into our family."

"What? I have to marry the card mistress? Mother, I have already searched the whole of this country and found nothing. She's obviously a myth or doesn't want to be found. Either way I have better things to do."

"Syaoran dear. I feel that you have become complacent over the years. That's why I have another plan for you"

"What plan?"

Yelan eyed Eriol.

"Eriol, will take over as CEO, while you will be re-assigned to the lower levels of the company."

"I want you to do actual work, instead of just sitting around signing papers."

"WHAT?" Syaoran was outraged. Yelan continued.

"You will work as the assistant for a marketing manager"

"You mean a secretary? That's a girl's job!"

"Not secretary, my dear Syaoran - An a-s-s-is-t-a-n-t" Eriol grinned.

"I don't suppose I have any say in this?"

"It's all been arranged. You will share the office with the manager and do what ever you are required by said manager"

"What about the card mistress then?"

"We have reason to believe that she might be an employee of the company. So while you are working, you need to seek her out."

"Xiao Lang, our family needs strong magic blood. She is a perfect addition to our family."

Syaoran knew no complaining will change her mother's iron-will...

END FLASHBACK

Syaoran opened his computer. Out popped an instant message

xxxXXXABCLittleCherryBlossomEFDSFGXXXxxxdsf: Hi

LittleCherryBlossom was a friend Syaoran met online last year. They never met each other, but shared a lot of personal thoughts.

yyyyyyA-B((Wolf21)) Whatz up

xxxXXXABCLittleCherryBlossomEFDSFGXXXxxxdsf: I'm at work

yyyyyyA-B((Wolf21)) Haha, your first day?

xxxXXXABCLittleCherryBlossomEFDSFGXXXxxxdsf: Yes - I nearly got fired.

yyyyyyA-B((Wolf21)) serz?

xxxXXXABCLittleCherryBlossomEFDSFGXXXxxxdsf: Ya, my boss was mean

xxxXXXABCLittleCherryBlossomEFDSFGXXXxxxdsf: Uh oh, people coming gtg

yyyyyyA-B((Wolf21)) lol, cya

Syaoran sighed. he wanted to tell LittleCherryBlossom of his problem. It would be nice to chat to someone about it.

ZZZ NEXT DAY ZZZ

Syaoran was given a new key card by Eriol, which is his new office. He knew he'll miss his old one, and its magnificent view.

Arriving at the room, he swiped the card and the door unlocked. Expecting to see his new companion, he was greet by an empty desk. Looks like he's late Syaoran thought. He sat down on one of the two desks and waited. About five minutes later, the door unlocked and opened. Syaoran looked with anticpation? Who will he make life hell for? A girl with aubur... Okay you are all probably surprised at this twist guessed by now so we'll skip the boring description! Sakura came through the door and stopped midway.

"You!"

* * *

I just couldn't continue there... I blitz through the last half trying to get it on time. It's not proof read but I don't care :p Note that there probably won't be another chapter. Please review 


End file.
